1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in bottled water dispenser stations of this type adapted to receive and support a water bottle in an inverted position, and to selectively dispense water therefrom. More specifically, this invention relates to an improved bottled water station having a retractable reservoir drip tray.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional prior art supports for liquid jugs are well known. For example, supports can be used for transporting fluids such as gasoline in a jug when additional gasoline is required in addition to that contained in the fuel tank. Other racks may be used to support other types of fluid jugs. The present invention utilizes a mounting rack which enables the water jug to be transported in a truck bed and repositioned on the truck bed for use when the truck is no longer in transit, enabling easy access to the water jug without entering the truck bed. In addition, the present invention enables the water jug and the support structure to be removed from the truck and repositioned to a place where the water jug can be used. Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,639,563; 1,740,368; 1,600,181; 1,617,768; 3,815,386; 4,327,849; and 4,006,852.
The increased pollution of water systems throughout the country has created a tremendous demand for clean potable water of a known source. Health fears have risen as a result of the contamination of various domestic water supply systems with chemicals which either cause the closure of the system or increase the health risks to its users. Stand alone water cooler have been known in the office environment for many years. Originally, purchased and utilized as a convenience, it has now become increasingly popular due to health fears concerning the piped in municipal water supply. In the home, there has been an increased demand for bottled water from a known source. The water has been typically sold as spring, mountain, purified, or distilled water. While the demand for bottle water has increased in the home, it has not replaced the convenience of tap water available from the municipal supplier.
Suppliers of spring water have attempted to supply the domestic user with water bottles and coolers like those found in the office environment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,646,944, 4,516,693, 4,373,647, 4,293,082, 3,966,093 and 3,843,021 are all variations on the office environment cooler, a stand alone unit which takes up unavailable floor space in the typical kitchen.
In supermarkets, two and one-half gallon plastic containers of spring water or purified water, with attached spigots, are now widely available. However, the consumer has had to store these bottles of water in their refrigerator, requiting the continual opening and closing of the refrigerator to obtain water. This inconvenience has resulted in many people doing without the bottled water. Additionally, the bottles themselves have been designed to hold large quantities of water and therefore occupy a large amount of space in the refrigerator.
The disadvantages of bottled water has resulted in less use than would occur if delivery of the water would be similar to that of the domestic tap. The invention herein obviates the above disadvantages of storing bottled water in a convenient holder and location, as well as making its use more practicable.
Bottled water dispenser stations are well known in the art for containing a supply of relatively purified water in a convenient manner and location ready for substantially immediate dispensing and use. Such bottled water stations commonly include an upwardly open reservoir mounted on a station housing and adapted to receive and support an inverted water bottle of typically three to five gallon capacity. Water within the inverted boule flows downwardly into the station reservoir for selective dispensing therefrom through a faucet valve on the front of the station housing. Such bottled water stations are widely used to provide a clean and safe source of water for drinking and cooking especially in areas wherein the local water supply is suspected contained undesired levels of contaminants.
In bottled water stations of the above described type, the water bottles are normally provided in a clean and preferably sterile condition with an appropriate sealed cap to prevent contamination of the water contained therein. When an inverted bottle on a station housing reaches an empty condition, the empty bottle can be lifted quickly and easily from the station housing and replaced by a filled bottle having the sealing cap removed therefrom. The empty bottle can then be returned to the bottled water vendor for cleaning and refilling.
Although bottled water stations of this type utilize a sequence of water bottles which have been individually sanitized, the water reservoir within the station housing is not subjected to periodic cleaning or replacement. In this regard, the housing reservoir commonly comprises a metal or ceramic tank mounted within the station housing in association with a refrigeration system for maintaining water within the reservoir in chilled condition. In other station housing designs, an auxiliary reservoir is provided in association with suitable heating elements for providing a heated water supply. Unfortunately, the integration of the station housing reservoir with associated chilling and/or heating systems has generally precluded easy reservoir removal for cleaning purposes. Instead, the housing reservoir has typically been used for prolonged time periods without cleaning, thus creating the potential for undesirable growth of harmful bacteria and other organisms. Reservoir cleaning has generally been possible by taking the station out of service and returning the station to a centralized facility for cleaning purposes.
In one proposed construction for a bottled water suggested for easy drop-in placement and lift-out removal with respect to a supporting chiller plate within a station housing. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,096. While this configuration beneficially permits reservoir removal for cleaning purposes, no provision has been made to supply a desirable heated water supply in addition to a chilled water supply. Moreover, the supported placement of the removable container onto a refrigerated chiller plate inherently and undesirably provides a large surface area and associated space conductive to frost and/or condensation build-up between the chiller plate and the reservoir container.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of the prior art by providing an improved bottled water station having a water container enclosure with retractable drip tray adapted for simple installation into a kitchen, and for correspondingly simple slide-out removal of water bottles therefrom. Accordingly, the water bottle may be removed from the water container enclosure with retractable drip tray quickly and easily for cleaning purposes, with a clean replacement water bottle being easily installed into the water container enclosure with retractable drip tray to permit the bottled water station to remain in service. The improved bottled water container enclosure with retractable drip tray may be further adapted to minimize or eliminate frost and condensation associated with refrigerated chiller equipment, and is compatible for supply of both chilled and heated water supplies when installed within a cooled environment.
A cooler and dispenser for bottled water normally may have a cooling reservoir within which the inverted neck of a water bottle is disposed. Typically a refrigeration system cools the reservoir and the water being held there. Additionally, some systems are provided with an additional tank, supplied with water from the reservoir, and have a heating system which provides hot water. Water is dispensed by draining the reservoir, usually through a faucet.
Some systems are provided with a cap over the neck of the water bottle so that upon inverting, water is contained until the water bottle is properly inserted into the water cooler. In the order to provide fluids communication, these types of water coolers are often provided with a feed tube which pierces the cap upon insertion of the inverted bottle in the cooler and provides a conduit to dispense water into the reservoir. Water coolers of this general type can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,188 to Baker et al.
It sometimes becomes necessary to replace a partially empty water bottle with a new water bottle containing either the same liquid or a different liquid, or otherwise remove a partially filled water bottle. In conventional systems, however, upon removal, water is discharged through the neck of the water bottle without control. One solution to a similar problem is presented as a resealable plug-type fitting for use with flexible bag containers and is described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,354 to Chester Savage, assignor to Scholle Corporation. An improved hygienic liquid dispensing system for use in water bottle coolers which allows for the removal of a partially filled water bottle is necessary.
Many types of water dispensing housings have heretofore been proposed for use particularly in supporting various items such as containers. A representative sample of the prior art is disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,170 issued to Basler PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,248 issued to Nelson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,278,148 issued to Denaro PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,652,049 issued to McCown PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,223 issued to Moore
None of the prior art brackets have been designed specifically for holding one of the new containers which are typically produced from plastic and which have hollow thin-walled handles and linear reliefs positioned on the bottom of water bottles which are integrally formed into the main body of the container. Disclosed herein is such a bracket which has been designed specifically for this type of container.
Numerous innovations for a fluid container housing with retractable drip tray have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.